


atlas was human and his arms did shake

by coldho



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, completely unrelated side note can melanies therapist Not be evil, the gays...., they're soft....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldho/pseuds/coldho
Summary: they're working through everything and the weather is nice.(Or: To all the gays who want to go outside and enjoy the spring but are stuck inside studying for finals. Pour one (minific) out.)





	atlas was human and his arms did shake

**Author's Note:**

> me? write wlw? w a hozier title? during finals? while still not caught up on this wks episode?

It’s spring, but it doesn't smell floral, the air still free of pollen. Instead, the earth smells almost like peppermint, oddly spicy. Branches arch over them, burdened by heavy leaves, and the soil is wet between their toes. When Helen hums beside her, the shoots peeping up through the grass curl in on themselves, moving with the vibrations of her throat.

Helen is watching her with those big eyes, and she realizes she’s curled in on herself, too, arms tucked into her sides and hands curved around the crooks of her elbows. The air isn't muddled by humidity yet, either, the sky a gray, hazy sheet of post-rain chill.

It doesn't help that Helen always makes everything feel cool and crisp - not that Melanie minds. She may shiver through it, but it's almost nice.

“I like that you are going out more,” Helen says in her stilted way, still watching. Her eyes are big, and can see so much, but there's no density to them. “It is good to get out, when you can.”

They don’t talk about hallways or boxcars or statements that took them far before their time. They just walk through the park, feet bare and springing through the grass. It feels nothing like cloistered linoleum or mildewed wood. 

“You’ll take us back?” she asks, faltering where she wants to add _if anything comes._ She never used to ask that. She’d never had to, before. She would’ve handled it.

But Helen still seems to know, and Helen doesn't seem to mind. Instead, she smiles, big, teeth, big, nods, big.

“Of course,” she says, columnal fingers arching into the spaces between Melanie’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Helen being all big features and kind of square and awkward vs. Michael being all long and spikey and Extra.
> 
> Also on one hand I think Melanie would've been the most chill about leaving the Institute during that 6 month Jon coma period because of her whole Slaughter avatar, but also on the other hand post-Slaughter she started seeing a therapist...so I'm going w getting the whole murder god stabbed out of her 1) opened her up to wanting have a life again but also 2) made it harder going outside however 3) as if anything is going to stop Melanie from doing anything Slaughter or not. 
> 
> In sum: We love one (1) solid lesbian and her recovering feral gf.


End file.
